The Final Chapter
by Aviators845
Summary: Max and Fang are arrested, but for what reason? While in the custody of law enforcement they meet a doctor and his friends, will he help them or hurt them?


[A/N:**READ THIS- I threw a little bit of Flashpoint in this chapter, and if you don't know what that is that's okay. Flashpoint is a T.V. show about a S.W.A.T. that negotiates hostage situations and controls bomb threats. They're only going to be in this chapter, so if you don't like it bear with me. Lie to me will not be in the first chapter.]**

**To make this chapter more epic: 1. Open a new tab 2. Paste this web address into the bar: watch?v=hbAUwi4D3Ew 3. Come back here and enjoy the background music!**

Chapter 1

**MAXPOV**

"Run!" I yelled to my flock as police cars pulled around us. We were on the run _again._ Emphasis on the word again.

"This is the SRU. Stop immediately of you will be apprehended by force!" called a bald man who looked like a S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics- did you know that?) team member.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I muttered under my breath. Fang glanced over with a slight smirk.

"Head for the back alley, 3 o'clock Iggy," I instructed and got a few nods in return. Fang and I were the first ones to duck into the alley with the rest of the flock not far behind. I hid behind a dumpster with Angel and Gazzy while Ig, Nudge, and Fang took refuge under the dumpster, which from the looks of it smelled _really _good. I almost laughed at their facial expressions, but then remembered we were being chased by cops.

I heard heavy footsteps pass us and everyone held their breath. We let a few minutes pass before I let out a big sigh, got up and stretched out.

"Everyone good?" I asked as they were crawling out of their hiding places.

"Yeah," Gazzy said.

"Yup," Angel said with her angelic smile.

"I'm hungry," Nudge said thoughtfully. I was tempted to make a corny joke and say 'I'm Max' but instead I rolled my eyes and threw a rotten apple at her that had fallen out of the dumpster. She made an 'eww' face and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine," Iggy said and yawned. "Though I could go for some sleep."

Fang just nodded. Figures.

We had just started walking when Gazzy decided to let one lose. I sprinted out of the alley coughing up one of my lungs. Might I add, bringing a _lot_ of attention to us; the police hadn't dispersed yet so a few brave cops tried to follow us (unsuccessfully). Just leave it to Gazzy to foil a successful escape plan.

"Back into the death zone" Gazzy said and cackled. Ig and Gaz high-fived and we all went back into 'the death zone'. Remind me to kill them when we get out of this.

Now you might ask 'Why, Max, are you running from cops now?' or "What did you do this time?". To tell you the truth I really don't know what we did 'wrong' but you know the-not-wanting-to-be-in-a-confined-space-especially-with-cops-feeling was keeping us away from law enforcement. But whatever the reason, it doesn't change how much I hate being controlled by people (much less cops).

Even though they looked as if they were about to pass out, two of the big bad SRU guys (actually a guy and a girl) followed us into the green gas.

"Hey boss, I think they used some kind of stink bomb," the blond haired guy said. I looked forward to see Gazzy laughing, but then inhaling some of his 'byproducts'. Serves the little twerp right.

I wasn't watching my feet and I tripped over some lovely garbage, and Fang, being the gentleman he is, stopped for a millisecond to yank me to my feet.

Sadly this gave the girl enough time to catch up and tackle me. I started to fight against her grip, but she swiftly put handcuffs around my wrists, and a firm knee on my back.

Fang was about to push her off me but got decked by Blondie instead. He was about as lucky as I was, seeing as the dude already had the handcuffs on him. These people had to be decently strong to keep us down. I saw Iggy look back at us and begin to stop.

"Go!" I yelled at them. Iggy gave me one last regretful look then took off.

"Two subjects down, but the other four got away," the girl stated as she pulled her knee off my back. She pulled me up, shoved me into the brick wall, and padded me down. The same was happening to Fang who didn't look too pleased.

I thought about making a run for it but decided against it; I really didn't feel like fighting through an army. But… who said I couldn't be aggravating? I _accidentally_ stumbled backwards, and _accidentally _stomped on her foot. Actually scratch that, when she lost her grip, I took off. I tried to make my way to a fire escape, but I had no way to climb it, so instead I turned around to kick Blondie. My attempt failed because he anticipated my move and caught my foot. I ended up on the ground, once again restrained.

"What were you thinking?" I noticed the girl was dark haired and kind of pretty.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said mockingly even though I had no idea what the crap she was talking about. Hey, it's fun pushing people's buttons. And I, am the _master_ at pushing people's buttons. Fang glanced over and gave the universal 'WTH' expression. I just shrugged.

"And, I would like to know myself , seeing how I have no idea what the hell your charging me for," I snarled.

"I sure if you think real hard you'll be able to figure that out yourself," Blondie said.

They pushed us up against squad cars. I could feel the girl's eyes on the back of my head.

"Come on Jules" Blond Boy said. Jules? A police officer? What a name.

**[A/N: Like, Hate? Please review. I won't continue the story unless I have three reviews (I sound like I'm full of myself, but hey, if nobody's reading why write?). Should I make Max and Fang already together or should I write their love story (cheezy right?). I'll leave it up to you. Please leave writing tips.**


End file.
